Sora In Sohma House
by Kyon-Kyon159
Summary: A story in which Sora finds his way to the world of Fruits Basket! What will happen during the story? Read & find out... Note: also a Tohru & Kyo Fan fic...
1. Sohma Garden

_Sora in Sohma House_

_Ch. 1: Sohma Garden_

On the way to Hallow Bastion to save Kairi, Sora, Goofy, & Donald spotted a little world.

"Hey, Donald, head towards that world, I have a feeling that Maleficent would be there," said Sora.

"No," Donald replied, "we have to save Kairi & Riku at Hallow Bastion!"

"A-Hyuck! Maybe the King will be there," said Goofy.

"Well, putting it that way…"

"Please," pleaded Sora.

"Oh, alright!"

"Wait," shouted Sora, "Let me drive the Gummy Ship!"

"Hold on! You'll crash it again!"

"No I won't, Donald! I know how to drive it, now! Just let me drive it!"

"No, Sora!" "Yes!" "No!" "YES!" "NO!" Boink! "Oww," said Sora & Donald as a broom & a mop hit their heads.

"Don't make a mess," said Chip, one of the ship caretakers. "Yeah! We just cleaned up! Just let Sora drive," said Dale, the other caretaker."But---" "Just do it or we'll miss that world," said Chip.

"We don't want that to happen. A-Hyuck," said Goofy.

"Okay…," answered Donald.

Sora zoomed the Gummy Ship into the atmosphere & the next thing the gang knew, they are turning in circles! The Gummy Ship crashed into a forest.

"This is the last time I let you drive," yelled Donald while they were going out of the ship.

"Gee, where have I here that before," asked Sora, sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up!" "A-Hyuck! Look! A guy & a girl," said Goofy, point at them.

"Who are you," asked the guy.

"I'm Sora, & these are Goofy & Donald!" "Hiya! Nice to meet ya," said Goofy. "Hi, & you two are," asked Donald.

"I'm Yuki Sohma & she's Tohru Honda," said the guy.

"Uh, where are we," asked Goofy.

"You're in Sohma Property," said Tohru, "& I don't think you would mind moving off the garden, would you?"

"Huh," wondered Sora. The three looked down. "Ah! Sorry! Let's move the Gummy Ship," exclaimed Sora.

The three moved it out of the way. Jiminy Cricket, the chronicle, was writing down everything that's everything that's happening in his journal.

"Uh, you don't suppose we could help replant the garden," asked Goofy.

"Ya! We're the ones who crushed it, after all," said Sora.

"That'd be wonderful!." said Tohru. "Where did you come from," asked Yuki.

"Uh, we're from-" "Shhh! The world order," whispered Donald to Goofy. "Gwarsh! Sorry! I forget!" "We're from far away," exclaimed Sora.

After finishing the garden, Sora asked, "Do you know someone by the name 'Maleficent'?"

"Nope," said Yuki. "Let's go to our house," said Tohru.

"Sounds good. We need rest, after all. You have pizza," asked Sora.

"Nope, but I could make some," said Tohru with a smile.

"Great," said Sora, Donald, & Goofy at the same time.

"Wait 'til you meet Kyo," said Tohru.

"Who's Kyo," asked Donald, with arms crossed.

"A stupid cat that I hate the most," said Yuki in a grumpy way. "Don't say that, Yuki," said Tohru, surprised.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Sora. "Beats me," said Donald.

Therefore, they set foot to Sohma House. What surprises awaits them? You'll just have to wait 'til the next chapter, "Akito & Maleficent", is out!


	2. Akito & Maleficent

_Sora in Sohma House_

_Ch. 2: Akito & Maleficent_

Two shady figures were watching from a distance of the gang.

"All according to plan," said the shorter of the two.

"Remember, don't let the darkness take over you, you know what happened to the others," said the tall one.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what to do, **Maleficent**," said the short one.

"Indeed, but remember to kidnap Tohru, she is one of the Seven Princesses of Heart. Snow White was just a decoy, a **_FAKE_**. After that, you may do as you wish, **Akito**," said Maleficent.

"Of course, my lady, I'll get her when that cat is in front close to her. I have some business with him to settle down with," said Akito.

"Very well, as I said before, as long as you get Tohru & give her to me, you may do as you wish," Maleficent replied, "now I shall leave you to your job."

Maleficent disappeared into the darkness. A whole bunch of shadows & soldiers were summoned by Akito.

"Heh. This will be rich! I get rid of two monsters at once! First Tohru, then Kyo! I'd never thought I would live to see the day! But, if this fails, that's where **_HE_** comes in! Bwahahahahahah!"

Akito laughed an evil laugh & then disappeared to the forest to wait for Kyo & Tohru to come out. Back with Sora & the gang, they were just about to arrive to Sohma House.

"Have you guys seen anyone by the name King Mickey?" asked Sora.

"No, but can I ask a question? This Maleficent, does she wear a black robe?" asked Yuki.

"Yes! So you have seen her!" asked Donald, very surprised.

"We hadn't seen her, but Shigure once told us that once told us that a 'Witch' with a black robe was with Akito, the head of the Sohma family. We didn't think he was serious," said Tohru.

"A-Hyuck! Is this your house, Tohru?" asked Goofy.

"Yes!" responded Tohru. She went running to the house & started yelling out, "Kyo! We're home! Come meet my new friends!"

"Didn't Yuki said that Kyo's a cat?" asked Donald.

"Yeah, so why are you calling the cat to meet us?" Sora followed.

"Well, he's actually a normal human being like us! Yuki just calls him a cat," answered Tohru.

"What's all this commotion about?" asked a guy who just came out of the house.

"Shigure, where's Kyo?" asked Yuki.

"Aww, Yuki's worried about Kyo! I'd never thought I would see the day," said Shigure in a stupid way.

"I said, where's Kyo?" asked Yuki in a scary manner.

"Now, now. Don't hurt me. He's in his room studying for a change," said Shigure.

"But it's **SUMMER**. Is he seriously that stupid? There's no need to study now," said Yuki.

"That's what he told me, that he was studying," said Shigure.

"Why don't we go see?" asked Sora.

"Oh yeah! That's right! These are my friends, Sora, Goofy, & Donald! Guys, this is Shigure! I nearly forgot to introduce you guys to each other," said Tohru.

"Uh, nice to meet ya!" said Goofy. "Same here!" said Sora & Donald.

"How delightful! More of Tohru's friends are here! Well, don't let me hold you back! Go see what Kyo's up to!" said Shigure, "Off with you, now."

The five went up stairs to Kyo's room.

"Kyo; meet Sora, Goofy, & Donald. They're my new friends!" said Tohru.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" said Sora. "Same here!" followed Goofy & Donald. _(Where Have I read this before?)_

"Yeah, whatever." replied Kyo.

"Let's go outside. You need fresh air." said Tohru.

"Okay, but be careful, I have a bad feeling that something's going to happen," said Kyo.

The six are on their way outside.

"_Sora, I sense that Heartless are nearby,_" whispered Donald. "_I know, let's be on guard,_" Sora whispered back.

Will Akito's plan work? If so, what will be of Yuki & Kyo? Just wait 'til chapter 3, "The Kidnap"!


	3. The Kidnap

_Sora in Sohma House_

_Ch. 3: The Kidnap_

"Now, go get her," said Akito to the Heartless. With a blink of an eye, they disappeared. "Excellent! They'll bring the monster to me & she'll finally disappear from this world! Isn't that right, Kureno?"

Kureno stayed quiet, noticing the evilness in Akito's smile.

"Fine, don't answer, but you if everything fails, it'll be up to you, but ifit does succeed, we'll go after Maleficent to take her place! We'll rule the worlds! Together! We still have to get the keyhole of this world, so don't forget!"

"…" Kureno stayed quiet.

"Alright, you don't have to talk," said Akito. She crossed her arms in disappointment.

Back with Sora & the gang, Tohru was talking about the fun times she had with the Sohmas.

"So you're not one of the Sohmas, but you live here with them?" asked Sora.

"Yep! Uotani & Hanajima even approved!" replied Tohru.

Scratch-Scratch

"Huh? Sora, I heard something over there!" yelled out Donald.

"EEK!" yelled out Tohru.

"W-W-What are those?" Yuki cried out.

"Sora! It's the Heartless!" screamed Goofy.

The Heartless went to get Tohru.

"Get away from her!" Kyo yelled out.

He went & pulverized the Heartless. Meanwhile Sora was destroying some Heartless that were going towards Tohru. Kyo & Sora were overpowered by the Heartless.

"Kyo! Tohru! Sora!" Yuki went, barely being able to pulverize two Heartless before being overpowered himself.

"Thun-"

"Don't, Donald! You'll hurt Sora & the others!" said Goofy.

"But we have to do something!" Donald replied.

The Heartless got a hold on Tohru, taking her away.

"Help! Yuki! Kyo!" screamed Tohru, struggling to get away from the Heartless.

"No! Tohru!" cried out Kyo.

"Cure!" Donald healed the two.

"Thanks, I have an idea where to go," said Yuki.

"Yeah, Sohma Estate. You three, get four masks, you'll need them. Shigure has some," said Kyo.

"OK! But, why do we need them?" asked Sora.

"Just get them! Do I have to explain everything!" yelled Kyo.

"It's best you get them now," said Yuki.

"OK! We'll be right back! A-Hyuck!" said Goofy. They went running to the house.

"Are you going to do what I thing you're going to do?" asked Yuki.

"I have no option, I'll do anything to get Tohru back, even confess to her, what actually happened to her mom, to Kyoko…" said Kyo, in a gloomy matter.

"Do you think Akito has anything to do with this?"

"Most likely," said Kyo.

"Why?" asked Yuki.

"Because he's the only one who would," said Kyo.

"No, I meant why are you trying to save Tohru? You only care for yourself," said Yuki, in a weird, but scary way.

"None of your business," said Kyo.

"Hey, we're back!" shouted Sora as the three came out of the house.

"Six? We only needed four. Who are the other two for?" Yuki said, confused.

"They're for a guy named 'Hatori' & another named 'Ayame'," said Sora.

"Let's go, we don't have any time left," said Kyo.

"But what about the other two?" asked Donald.

"They'll just get in the way, especially Aya," Yuki said.

"Gwarsh! It just sounds like you don't want to see Aya. A-Hyuck!" said Goofy.

"But he's right, we don't have time to wait, let's go!" said Sora.

"Good. I don't want to see the snake," said Kyo, "he's annoying."

"Snake?" asks Sora.

"N-nothing," blurted out Yuki.

"Okay," said Donald.

They head towards Sohma Estate.

"More Heartless!" said Goofy as they approach the nearby estate.

"These have animal forms! They look like-"

"Like the twelve animals of the Chinese Zodiac: the Dragon, Boar, Rat, Dog, Rabbit, Ox, Tiger, Sheep, Monkey, Rooster, Horse, & the Snake." said Kyo. "And don't forget the Cat of the Zodiac Legend," said Yuki.

"Come on!" yelled out Goofy as he charged at multiple Heartless.

Poof More appeared as Goofy, Donald, Sora, Yuki, & Kyo destroy more Heartless.

"There's too many of them!" said Yuki. "We can do it!" said Sora.

Will our heroes make it out of the fight & save Tohru? You'll just have to find out in Ch. 4, "The Curse & the Bond".


	4. The Curse & the Bond

Chapter four! Finally! Sorry, it took some time (can you define a year?!?!?!) Well, I'm back! now I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! O Two more to go!!!!!!!

* * *

-1_Sora in Sohma House_

_Ch. 4: The Curse & the Bond_

"Hah! Keep on appearing! Make him use his 'True Form'!" screamed Akito.

"Ahh!" yelled Yuki as a Rat Heartless attacked him.

"Cure!" Donald healed Yuki with his magic.

"Charge!" Goofy rammed some Heartless.

"Come one! Work as one! Trinity!" Donald & Goofy did as they were told to, the three attacked endlessly, destroying all the Zodiac Heartless.

They stopped appearing for some reason.

"Amazing," said Yuki to himself.

"Huh?" Kyo heard a car beep.

"Oh, no, it's AYA," Yuki turned to find Ayame & Hatori in a car.

"Shigure told us that you would come. Who might these three be?" asked Hari as he came out of the car.

"I'm Sora. These are Goofy & Donald!" says Sora as he pushes them in front of him.

Aya steps out of the car. "Oh, Yuki! I'm here! I'm here my dear little brother! I'm here to help save poor Tohru-kun! The flower of the house has been kidnapped, no doubt by Akito. He's the only evil one to do so! Anyways, I'm finally here to aid you, & fight by your side!" says Aya in a serious manner.

Yuki whispers something to Donald. "At least you look serious. Just don't get near me," Yuki says in the scariest of ways. In a way not even Shigure or Kyo has seen him.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll always be here to comfort you!" Aya went & tried to hug Yuki.

"Thunder!" Donald shocked Aya. "Thanks" "No Problem" Donald replies to Yuki.

"Hey, the ground's shaking!" Sora shouted.

The seven moved out of the way of an ascending platform. It broke through the ground. All the other Sohmas with the curse were there, including Shigure.

"Mwahahahahahahaha! Behold, the power of darkness at work!" screamed Akito.

All of a sudden, Ayame, Hatori, & Yuki went floating to the platform, with dark **aurora **surrounding them.

"Help us!" screamed Yuki.

"Yes, please! I haven't satisfied every single man with a dream yet!" screamed Aya.

"There's no more help! Now, transform to your Zodiac animals!" Akito used her newly gained Dark Powers to turn them to their Zodiac animals.

Sora saw, but couldn't believe, that they turned to animals. "But, how did they-"

"We are cursed. Fourteen of us are possessed by vengeful spirits. Yuki's the rat…Akito's the Jade Emperor, the GOD of the legend. I'm the cat, the only one who has a second form…" Kyo told Sora.

"Zodiac Spirits! With the power of darkness, I command you to separate from your hosts!" The 12 spirits did as told & became stronger than the original Zodiac Heartless.

"They're huge!" screamed Donald. "Gwarsh, you're right!" replied Goofy.

"You two, stay out of this! This is between me, the Monster, & Sora!" Akito sent Donald & Goofy flying with the other Sohmas which have been released from the curse, excluding Kureno. A force field surrounded the battle field Sora, Kyo, & Akito are going to use.

"Donald! Goofy!" screamed Sora as they were forced out of the battle.

"Don't worry, I'll help…" said Kyo calmly.

"But how? You were barely able to destroy some Shadows!" said Sora to Kyo.

"You want to know how? Well, by doing this!" Kyo took off his bracelet. He started changing shape, before you knew, he turned into the Monster of the Curse!!!

"I see the use for the masks now…" Sora put one on.

"Hah! You think that will help?! We'll see about that! I am the Bond of the Curse! I posses the Zodiac Spirits now! I'll fuse with them now to become a Heartless myself! Now let's see what you're really made of!"

"Don't worry, I'm doing this for you, Tohru!" Kyo declared to Tohru. Tohru is being held by Kureno, who is watching the fight.

"Enough chit-chat! Let the battle begin! The Bond Vs. the Monsters!" Akito, or the "Bond", has the faces of the animals circling around her. She has completely turned to a heartless as well, she even has the emblem on her chest!

"Ready, Kyo? We can't turn back once we start. He's a heartless now," asked Sora.

"What do you think?" Kyo got ready to attack. "**I'm going to win, okay Tohru!?!?!" **Kyo ran to the Bond in anger.

What will the results be? Will Tohru be saved? Just wait till Ch.5, "Battle's End?"!


End file.
